The internet has become an integral part in the way in which content is delivered to end users. For example, newspapers, magazines, and television and cable networks have web sites that are increasingly being used to deliver content. Content is delivered by on-line content providers which include, for example, web sites and on-line service providers such as AOL.TM..
Content is accessed by end users via on-line access devices. The on-line access device most often used currently is the personal computer. However, non-personal-computer on-line access devices are being, and have been, developed that enable end users to connect to the internet. For example, one type of non-personal-computer on-line access device is a web television.
A web television generally includes many of the components of a conventional television, such as a television controller, a video processor, an audio processor, and the like. However, unlike a conventional television, a web television also includes an internet module, which permits the web television to be used as an on-line access device. Accordingly, a web television may be used in a manner similar to a personal computer in order to gain access to on-line content providers.
The television controller of a web television currently responds to inputs from the end user in order to control the web television. For example, the television controller responds to instructions from the end user in order to select and to display television signals on the television's monitor and speakers. Also, the television controller transmits messages to the internet module permitting the internet module to be used in order to communicate over the internet.
Current web televisions require the use of at least two input devices, such as remote controls. A first input device permits the user to interface with the web television so that the web television may be controlled in its normal television mode. A second input device permits the user to interface with the internet module so that the internet module may be used communicate over the internet when the web television is operated in its internet mode. However, the use of two remote controls in order to control a web television during its television and internet modes adds unnecessary complexity and expense to the use of a web television.
The present invention permits a web television to be operated in both its television mode and its internet mode from a single remote control.